I Won't Be Long
by zerbrochenglas
Summary: Roan and Ryudo discover love...yaoi, beware


After defeating the Claws of Valmar at Cyrum Castle, the goal of the fearless group was clear, pursue the Horns of Valmar. After a tiring battle, the group took a well-needed rest at Cyrum Inn before they would resume travel.  
  
That night in his room, Ryudo had many thoughts of the recent events.  
  
"I can't believe it," he said to himself, "the little runt is a prince!"  
  
He sat silent for a while, contemplating his next moves.  
  
"Aghh, I can't get him out of my head…its not going to be the same without his 'highness' around."  
  
Ryudo got up and walked over to the window and stared long at the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ryudo…" called Elena through the door. "Are you ready?" Elena knocked on the door, and called again. "Ryudo?" She opened the door. Ryudo wasn't there. Elena searched the room with her eyes, confused. She noticed a note on the bed, it read-  
  
I had to make a last minute trip  
  
1 I won't be long  
  
-Ryudo  
  
"Hmmmm…I wonder what he needed to do…?" pondered Elena.  
  
Meanwhile, Roan was in his chambers at the castle preparing his plan of action to rebuild the reputation of his newly acquired kingdom. Suddenly, he heard a commotion out of his window. He got up to see what was afoot; he saw Ryudo quarreling with the guards.  
  
"What do you mean I can't see him?!" exclaimed Ryudo. "I saved this whole damn kingdom!"  
  
Roan saw Ryudo and his heart suddenly became light. Roan's hardships as a king were forgotten, and the return of his friend, made him happier than ever.  
  
"Ryudo!" Roan yelled from the window. "Guards, it is fine, let him pass."  
  
The guards looked at Roan and then back at Ryudo, and stood aside. Ryudo gave the guard a look expressing a sort of feeling like "I told you…" Ryudo began to make his way up to Roan's chamber. He finally arrived at the door. He stopped and thought to himself.  
  
"Is this right?" Ryudo asked himself. "I just can't get him out of my head, though."  
  
Ryudo seemed to just stare at the door for a while, and then he raised his hand to knock on the door. Just before his hand hit the wood Roan opened the door.  
  
"I heard you come up the stairs, I was wondering you were going to actually come in." Roan said as he flashed a playful smile. Ryudo stood, starring at Roan, speechless.  
  
"U…umm…Roan…" babbled Ryudo.  
  
"Why have you come here, Ryudo? Don't you need to be on the boat now?" asked Roan.  
  
"Well…I just wanted to say 'bye' one last time." Replied Ryudo.  
  
"Oh…" Roan murmured.  
  
Ryudo was scrambling for words to say, but none came to mind. He wanted to say, do, something, but he was too anxious. He was shaking, and Roan noticed.  
  
"Ryudo, what is wrong?" inquired Roan.  
  
Finally, Ryudo could contain his feelings no longer. His feelings had built up, at last, to a welling state and he had to let it out.  
  
"Roan, I love you!" exclaimed Ryudo.  
  
Roan looked a bit surprised, but he, himself, had feelings toward Ryudo. He felt a love for Ryudo. Even though Ryudo had been mean at times, he looked out for Roan, and Roan respected that, he loved that. Ryudo lunged at Roan and grasped him; he looked at Roan for a brief second and then kissed him. Roan was surprised at first, but he wanted it. Roan lusted for Ryudo; he felt a burning sensation upon his heart whenever Ryudo was near. Roan went with the kiss and enjoyed it fully. Roan broke the kiss.  
  
"Ryudo…" Roan stammered, gazing at Ryudo's eye. "…I love you too."  
  
Ryudo smiled at Roan, and Roan smiled back. The both loved each other uncontrollably, and now it was known. Finally, Ryudo was beginning to feel happiness, a feeling that his life lacked for so long. This was a happiness that no one could take away; not Melfice, not Valmar; could spoil his love. Ryudo moved for another kiss. Roan went fully with Ryudo, feeling his tongue dance with Ryudo's. Ryudo breathed heavy as he was aroused. Ryudo grabbed Roan by the shoulders and moved his hands up and down Roan's arms, feeling them. Roan thought that Ryudo seemed to know exactly what he wanted; Roan went along with everything Ryudo did. Roan broke away.  
  
"Wait, Ryudo." Said Roan. "What is happening?" He asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Replied Ryudo. "It's obvious what is happening." He continued. "I love you, I didn't want to leave you."  
  
Ryudo had a small tear forming in his eye, but he quickly wiped it away. Ryudo turned away from Roan. He didn't want to appear weak.  
  
"What are we going to do, stay here while Valmar rises from the duress and annihilates the world?" exclaimed Roan. "You're being quite selfish, Ryudo." Said Roan. "There are more important things at hand now." He continued on.  
  
Ryudo didn't want to hear what Roan had to say; he wanted love, not the status of his problems. Ryudo had so many thoughts going through his mind. He knew that Elena had feelings for him; he knew that he had to continue his quest for the Granasaber, but he loved Roan and wanted to continue on with him.  
  
"But…come with me." Ryudo blurted out.  
  
"You know I can't." Said Roan calmly.  
  
Ryudo was hurt; he had felt happiness for the first time since he could last remember. But, this happiness was not meant to last. Ryudo felt a love for Roan that he had never felt before for anyone. He didn't want to lose his happiness, didn't want to be alone again.  
  
"But, Roan!" exclaimed Ryudo. "I don't want to lose you!"  
  
"You haven't lost me!" said Roan sharply. "But you need to take care of more important matters, Ryudo." Roan seemed to know exactly what he wanted to say. "I love you, Ryudo, but please, the world is more important than me."  
  
Ryudo began to understand.  
  
"I see…" Ryudo mumbled. "I know what I have to do." He continued. "Will…" Ryudo began to blush "will, you wait for me?"  
  
Ryudo hated himself for being so weak, he has always been the one to save the day; be the hero. But, now he has fallen from his pedestal for his love of Roan.  
  
"Ryudo, come here." Said Roan.  
  
Roan gave Ryudo a hug and kissed him. Ryudo pulled Roan closer and showed him his passion. Again, they were both locked in love. Again, the tongues explored each other's mouths. Ryudo wanted Roan. Ryudo put his hand on Roan's chest. Ryudo could feel Roan's heart beating, faster, faster. Ryudo caressed Roan's and moved his hand down to Roan's crotch. Roan let out a muffled groan.  
  
"Mmmph…"  
  
The two continued to kiss and explore each other's bodies with their hands. Ryudo began to push against Roan, lowering him slowly to Roan's bed. Roan was now flat against the mattress and Ryudo on top of him. Ryudo began to pull off Roan's shirt, slowly. Ryudo caressed Roan's chest, making Roan let out another muffled groan.  
  
"Mmmph…"  
  
Ryudo slowly worked his way down to Roan's pants and began to undo the tie for them, but Roan broke off.  
  
"Wait, Ryudo." Said Roan. "This is too quick." He continued.  
  
"…But it may be the only chance we get, Roan." Interjected Ryudo.  
  
"…I know, Ryudo." Replied Roan. "I said before, Elena does have feelings for you as well."  
  
"…I know." Said Ryudo. "…But I do not love her like I love you, Roan." He continued.  
  
"Ryudo, leave." Said Roan.  
  
Ryudo was entirely surprised, and sad. His heart felt like it was just shattered.  
  
"What?" Asked Ryudo with surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean leave." Said Roan. "You're late for the boat."  
  
"…Oh…" said Ryudo quizzically.  
  
Roan watched Ryudo slowly walk away, to the door, with his head hung low. Ryudo felt as if he lost his chance at love. Just before Ryudo closed the door to leave, he stopped when Roan began to speak.  
  
"I will wait for you, Ryudo." Began Roan. "I do not plan to go on any more adventures, I will be here…waiting for you to return, Ryudo."  
  
Roan looked at Ryudo affectionately. Ryudo's spirit was lifted with the kind, loving, words of Roan.  
  
"…And I WILL return.' Said Ryudo, and he left.  
  
Roan sat back down on his bed and buttoned his shirt. He sat, thinking silently for a while. He got up and walked over to the window to watch Ryudo walk down the path toward the city.  
  
"I love you, Ryudo." He whispered to himself. 


End file.
